Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more specifically, to a runflat tire having a load support layer in the sidewall.
Description of Background Art
JP 2013-28300 A describes a runflat tire in which the turn-up portion of the carcass ply overlaps the belt. The carcass has a so-called “super-high turn-up structure.” The tire is capable of running for a longer period of time even when deflated. Japanese patent publication 3312880 describes a tire provided with a reinforcing filler layer between the axially outer side of the bead apex and the carcass ply. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.